It is the long range objective of this project to study various biological systems which are either actually involved in the visual process or which may serve as models for such systems which are relevant to the transparency or opacity of ophthalmic tissues. Of current interest are the structure and cross-linking mechanisms of fibrinogen and the molecular weight distribution of proteoglycans from various tissues.